


Games

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a car crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

The car took off roaring into the rain, and the storm prevented the occupants from seeing clearly out the front windshield.

The driver focused on the end of the line. Wheels squealed as he took the turns on the road, stones could be heard hitting other cars as they were passed. Other vicheles were sent flying off the side of the mountain as the car thundered by.

Finally, a turn was missed and the racing car lost it traction, sending it soaring down the ravine.

Napoleon heard his partner yell, "Proklyatie, we are dead."

"Honestly Illya, it's just a arcade game."


End file.
